If I Loved You
by Salamon2
Summary: This is a story that has Takari written all over it. It is my first Song Fic! and my 25th Fic on FF.Net! My Silver Anniversary!


If I Loved You  
by Salamon2  
  
Kari: T.K. we should do something in the honor of his 25th Fic.  
  
T.K.: You mean through a party?  
  
Kari: Uh. . . Huh. . .  
  
T.K.: But first. . .  
  
T.K. french kisses her, and Kari french kisses him back, and they continute this for a while, and Salamon2 closes the door  
  
Salamon2: That's correct this is my 25th fic on FanFiction.Net. . . My Silver Anniversary. . .  
  
Salamon: Should we keep the door locked?  
  
Patamon: Let's. . .  
  
And the two digimon lock T.K. and Kari into the room so that they wouldn't be disturbed. . .  
  
Salamon2: As you can see I don't own digimon, or this would be part of the season. . . I also don't own the song, 'If I loved you' from "CAROUSEL", written by Richard Rodgers, and Oscar Hamerstein the II. . .Now On With The Fan/Song FIC!!! This takes place when T.K. and Kari are nine (01), when their twelve (02), and when their thirty-seven (End of 02). . . as you can tell it has TAKARI written all over it.  
  
" " = speaking  
/ / = Song  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
01  
  
  
T.K. had his knees up to his chest as he thought about that chase with Puppetmon, and his brother's dissapearance. He looked at his reflection in the pond, he looked like he was depressed. Of course he was depressed, everyone thought he was fine, when he was tearing himself up inside, and no one knew how he felt. The moon still shone on the pond, and then T.K. heard a twig snap, from behind him, and he turned his head to see, Kari walking towards him.  
  
" T.K. what are you doing here?" asked Kari  
  
" Nothing. . ." said T.K. sighingasfter he said it  
  
" It wouldn't be nothing if you sighed like that. . ." said Kari  
  
" Well. . ." said T.K.  
  
" It's about Matt isn't it?" said Kari sitting down next to him  
  
" Partly. . ." said T.K.  
  
" Then is it also about Puppetmon???" asked Kari  
  
  
*Music Intro Begins*  
  
  
" Yes and. . ." said T.K.  
  
" And you feel that no one knows how you feel?" asked Kari  
  
" How do you know that???" asked T.K.  
  
(Kari to T.K.)/If I loved you, time and again I would try to say All I'd want you to know./  
  
" Because T.K. . . . I feel like I know you yet. . . I don't even know you. . ." said Kari  
  
" Really Kari??" asked T.K. and Kari nodded her head  
  
(T.K. to Kari)/If I loved you, words wouldn't come in an easy way; 'Round in circles I'd go./  
  
The two clasped hands and didn't take their eyes off of each other.  
  
(Both)/Longin' to tell you, but afraid and shy, I'd let my golden chances pass me by./  
  
T.K. and Kari's faces came closer to each other, and closed their eyes.  
  
(Both)/Soon you'd leave me, off you would go in the mist of day, Never, never to know. How I loved you. . . . . . . . . if I loved you._____/   
  
And they French kissed.  
  
  
  
  
02  
  
  
Kari was on the verge of tears, the Scubamon had wanted her, and she had rejected and they were probably planning on killing her now. . . know one knew how she felt. But then she felt a warm comforting arm around her, and she looked into T.K.'s face, and he wipped away her tears that were running down her cheeks.   
  
(T.K. to Kari)/If I loved you, time and again I would try to say All I'd want you to know./  
  
Kari stopped her sobbing and smiled  
  
(Kari to T.K.)/If I loved you, words wouldn't come in an easy way; 'Round in circles I'd go./  
  
T.K. put his right arm around her now, she was facing him fully and then were kneeling in the sand, the waves coming up to them.  
  
(Both)/Longin' to tell you, but afraid and shy, I'd let my golden chances pass me by./  
  
T.K. and Kari's faces came closer to each other, and closed their eyes.  
  
(Both)/Soon you'd leave me, off you would go in the mist of day, Never, never to know. How I loved you. . . . . . . . . if I loved you._____/   
  
And they French kissed.  
  
  
  
  
End Of 02  
  
  
Kari, looked at T.K. who was watching their children play together from afar, best friends.  
  
(Kari to T.K.)/If I loved you, time and again I would try to say All I'd want you to know./  
  
" T.K. I believe in second chances. . ." said Kari and T.K. turned his head and she smiled, he wiped away a single tear from his cheek  
  
" Really Kari??" asked T.K. and Kari nodded her head  
  
(T.K. to Kari)/If I loved you, words wouldn't come in an easy way; 'Round in circles I'd go./  
  
The two clasped hands and didn't take their eyes off of each other.  
  
(Both)/Longin' to tell you, but afraid and shy, I'd let my golden chances pass me by./  
  
T.K. and Kari's faces came closer to each other, and closed their eyes.  
  
(Both)/Soon you'd leave me, off you would go in the mist of day, Never, never to know. How I loved you. . . . . . . . . if I loved you._____/   
  
And they French kissed. As their kids watched intentively.  
  
  
The End/Finis/Fin/Dasist Alles  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salamon2: English, French, Spanish, and German are the languages there, I would've had Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Inodesian, Hebrew, Italian, and Portuguese, but the program I was using stopped working in the middle of it!  
  
Salamon: T.K., Kari are you ready?  
  
T.K. and Kari nod  
  
Patamon takes Salamon2 into his living room and then Patamon turns on the lights, and T.K., Kari, and Salamon all say Happy 25th anniversary!!!  
  
Salamon2: You remembered!!!!  
  
Salamon: How could we forget your first one. . . which was. . . good. . .  
  
Salamon2: Thanks to all of the Readers who read this far for you the readers/reviewers are the people who make this happen. . . by giving a writer the sense to continute. . .   
  
E-Mail me at simandsaluki4@hotmail.com !!!  
  
Salamon2: Until next time Auir Voi! (I think I spelled that right) ^_^!!  



End file.
